Total Drama Island: Happy Father's Day
by Turtlesareontime
Summary: Eight campers are brought back... and so are their fathers. How will Courtney's father react to Duncan? How will Ezekiel's sexist father react to Heather? Sequel will come in one-shot form later...
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Islands**

**Father's Day!!!**

**I'm sorry if you think this is really cheesy, I wrote it for... you guessed it... Father's Day.**

**Just a Note: This happens during TDI as one of the challenges.**

**The camper in this episode are: Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Owen, Courtney. **

* * *

"Today on Total Drama Island we are having a special treat... Its Father's Day!!! Yay!!! I've set up some fun, (Chris's evil chuckle) with the help of my son C.J. (Chris Junior) and Chef and his son... ah... we choose our top eight campers to participate!!! Yay!!!"

"Hello campers... are you having fun?"

"Chris! How can we be having fun! Its four o'clock in the morning!" Heather screamed.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Courtney said sarcastically.

"Duncan laughed. "That's my girl." He said and leaned in to kiss her.

"To day you will all competing with none other than... your fathers!" Chris declared.

Courtney gasped and shoved Duncan away from her. "What! Where?" She demanded.

Chris continued on ignoring her. "You will be in groups of four; Ezekiel, Heather, and both of your fathers. Tyler and Lindsay, your dads. Izzy, Own, pop and pop. COurtney, Duncan-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, our fathers.

Chris frowned but finished anyway. "Like I was saying, Courtney and Duncan and your fathers." His face changed and he smiled wickedly. "Your fathers will be on the dock of shame in ten minuets. Pick them up there. They have instructions on your challenge." He said and grabbed the ladder extending up to a helicopter piloted by he son.

"No! This can't be happening! Not to me!" Courtney shouted. horrified.

"Come on Princess, your dad can't be that bad... can he?" Duncan said, smirking. He smirk dropped when he saw the look on Courtney's face, it was a mask of utter dread.

* * *

"Hello, I'm congress man Blake Turner. You are?" A man with light brown skin and black hair and eyes asked a man with stern features and a black hairpiece.

"John Matthews, I'm a cop." The man replied shaking the other man's hand. "We're partners?"

"That's what are instructions say, guessing from you your child is just as fine of a girl as my pride and joy Courtney." Blake said smiling widly.

"I had a son and... nothing." John said, _"I'll just let him find out about Duncan himself."_ He thought smiling back.

* * *

Courtney approached the dock of shame with all nine other campers. Careful to keep her distance from Duncan.

"Courtney, my look at how much you've grown!" Blake excalaimed, hugging his daughter.

"Hi daddy." She said muffled slightly.

"I've already met Duncan father, and if I do say so myself he seems like a good fellow. I'm sure his son is just as fine a man." Blake said.

"Well, he certainly had his good traits." Courtney replied slowly, not making eye contact with her father.

John watched as the congress man hugged a girl that looked enough like him to be his daughter, before turning and coming face to face with his son. His juvenile delinquent son.

"Duncan." He said, crossing he arms across his chest.

"Dad." Duncan said, and unconsciously did the same with his arms.

"I've already met Courtney's father... what in hells name were you thinking? That man is going to fry you up and eat you for breakfast!" John exclaimed, he already figured out the parings.

"Can't help it! The girl just couldn't keep her hands off of me." Duncan said, smirking.

"Right." John replied.

* * *

"H-heather. Hi baby." Heather's father Samuel began.

"Shut up." Heather said and stormed up to Ezekiel. "Lets get down to business." She said, fully expecting everyone to fall at her feel like the did at home.

"Awe, aren't you cute. Run along now and let the men deal with this here problem." Ezekiel's father, Ike, said smiling sexistly at Heather.

"What did you just say to ME!" Heather screamed.

* * *

Tyler and Lindsay walked right past Heather beating up Ike and right up to their parents.

"Hi daddy!" Lindsay shrieked and hugged her father.

"How's my little chipmunk?" Lindsay's father, Marcus asked.

"Great daddy, I want you to met Tyler!" She exclaimed and pointed to the only boy who's name she remembered.

"Hi, a, Lindsay's dad. I'm Tyler." Tyler said and his father came up behind him.

"If you want a girlfriend you better drop and give me twenty." Tyler's father, Butch, yelled.

Tyler dropped and gave his father twenty push ups before climbing back to his feet. "Way to go day, now we're behind everyone else in the challenge." He exclaimed.

Lindsay and Marcus seemed otherwise oblivious to there surrounding.

* * *

"Izzy here! Hiya poppie!" Izzy exclaimed and rocketed into her father's arms. "Izzy missed you.

"Daddy!!!" Own screamed when he saw his father. "Daddy!!!" He screamed again and ran towards the even larger man.

"Owen!!!" The huge man screamed back.

"My ears." Duncan muttered in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

* * *

Courtney and Duncan found an instruction pamphlet in John's bag. Courtney read it aloud,

"Dear camper/fathers,

"Your challenge is for you to make your way across the island to a place where I left some canoes. By some I mean seven. Whoever is the last group to get there is out of the challenge, for good.

"Your prize for winning is a week in _Spa away your Worries_, spa.

"Oh yeah, there's a tent and three sleeping bags in your bags along with enough food to last you the rest of today, if you eat sparingly..."

"That little rat." Courtney exclaimed once she finished reading. "Oh I could just-"

"Come on Princess, we're wasting time." Duncan called over his should as had slung a backpack over the opposite shoulder.

John waited for Courtney to scream at his son. Instead she just grabbed the smallest of the three remaining backpacks and ran after Duncan.

"I'll take the food, you get the tent." Blake said, he obviously hadn't hear Duncan's comment.

* * *

Meanwhile the other groups were faring about the same.

Izzy and Owen's group had set off for the canoes only moment's after Courtney's and Duncan's.

Once Heather was finished with Ike her group set off, Heather showing her superiority by not carrying any of the four bags.

Tyler and Lindsay's group were the last to leave since Tyler's father had held them up by making Tyler do twenty pushups. A feat that took Tyler ten minuets to accomplish.

* * *

"Lets check in on our campers, shall we?" Chris said from his helicopter.

"After two hours of hiking Courtney and Duncan take the led followed closely by Izzy and Owen. Heather and Ezekiel have fallen way behind due to Heather's laziness. Tyler and Lindsay, after their little hold up, now have caught up and are in third place." C.J. said, also from the helicopter.

"Lets see how each group reacts when paint bombs are dropped on them." Chris said, smiling. "Oh Chef." He called into a radio.

"Comin' right up Chris." Chef said, and motioned at his smaller clone. "Pull the lever Frankie."

The smaller clone, Chef's son, Frankie pulled the lever and paint bombs were released from catapults.

* * *

"Incoming!" Called Blake, ducking behind a tree.

The paint bomb landed splat in the middle of where the group was standing. Blake had remained untouched by the purple spray, John and Duncan didn't fare so well. Courtney was also untouched since Duncan had sheilded her from the purple goo.

"Thanks." COurtney said breathlessly, and with a glance at her father she added, "Ogre."

Duncan smile and whispered, "Any time Princess. Any time."

His comment went unnostice by Blake but not my John who shot his some a hard glance.

Duncan shrugged, unprotruded by the fact the his black and green hair was not completely purple along with the rest of him.

"How did you know to call incoming?" John asked Blake.

"Golf is good for other things than making connections apparently?" Blake said with a cosmetically enhanced white teeth.

* * *

"Izzy does NOT look good in the color pink!" Izzy screamed once she looked down at herself after the paint bomb had been dropped on top of them.

"Owen likes the color pink." Owen said, trying, and failng to be helpful.

* * *

"Ahhhh, my new shoes!!!" Lindsay screamed looking down at her once pink pumps that were now black. "Black went out of season like four months ago!" She balled.

"Its okay sweetie, daddy will buy you a new pair. How's that sound pumpkin?" Marcus said soothingly.

"Really daddy?" Lindsay asked, sniffling.

"Yes pumpkin. Anything for daddy's little girl." Marcus said, smiling widely with an utterly faux expression.

"I think we look more manly when in wear black." Butch told his son. "From now on I decree that the Harris's only wear black! Forget red! Now drop and give my twenty for not figuring this out sooner."

* * *

In the meantime Heather's group caught up to Tyler and Lindsay, and were the ever a sight to behold.

"Wow Hannah, I knew yellow wasn't your color but I didn't know you would look THIS bad in it." Lindsay said, totally oblivious and serious.

Heather growled.

All of the men in her group flinched.

* * *

"Man that was awesome!" C.J. exclaimed and hi-fived his dad's upraised hand.

"Yes it was. Yes it was."

* * *

"Alright!" Exclaimed Duncan excitedly, grabbing Courtney.

"We're the first to the canoes!" Courtney rejoiced and was about to give Duncan a celebratory kiss when she remembered. "Ahmm," She cleared her throat. "We should keep moving." She said and slipped out of his arms.

Once again this interaction went completely unnoticed by her father but not by Duncan's.

Just as Courtney and her father had climbed in and Duncan and his father began pushing the canoe into the water, Izzy and Owen appeared.

"Unhand that canoe and we'll let you live!" Izzy exclaimed, then laughed. "I learned that when-"

Duncan cut her off, "Yeah, we don't care. Get your own canoe, there's two other's left." He said and hopped into the canoe, his father jumped in moments later.

"Oh yeah." Izzy laughed. "Onward!" Izzy exclaimed and leaped dramatically into the canoe.

* * *

As soon as Izzy and Owen's canoe had left the shore both Heather's, and Lindsay's and Trent's groups appeared out of the woods.

"Let us have this last canoe and we promise..." Heather began, then trailed off when she couldn't think of anything to threaten with.

"What? Splatter us with ickly yellow paint. Sorry Hannah, but this is our canoe." Lindsay said and sashayed over to the final canoe, followed by the men in her group.

"I don't think so little miss-" Heather snarled.

"Hey, you don't say anything bad about my girlfriend." Tyler said, cutting her off.

"Oh yeah?" Heather jeered.

After glancing back at his father to make sure what he'd said was right, Tyler answered, "Yeah."

"Okay sports boy, oh wait, I mean loser sporty." Heather snarled. "Your on!"

While the two teams were fighting amongst each other Frankie slipped out of the woods and began stabbing holes in the canoe.

"Come on guys! Lets go while they're down." Heather called.

Her team jumped into the canoe and in seconds left Lindsay and Tyler stranded on the beach.

"I'm sorry Lindsay. I know just how much you wanted that spa vacation." Tyler said sorrowfully.

"Its okay... Tyler!" She exclaimed when she once again remembered his name correctly. "It was enough that you stood up for me."

"Son, I think you've made me even prouder than when you actually make the basketball team." Butch said, patting his son so hard on the back Tyler was almost driven into the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the middle of the lake.

"Wait, where is all of this water coming from!" Heather demanded.

"Sinking ship! Sinking ship!" Ezekiel yelled. "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" He screamed and dove into the water of the lake.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted a girl." Ike said when he came back up for air.

f


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Chapter of my Father's Day tribute.**

**I hoped you liked it...**

* * *

Duncan, John, and Blake all took turned paddling across the lake while Courtney looked at the map she'd found in the bottom of the canoe.

She once again read the note aloud.

"Campers,

"If you have made it this far then... Good Job! The next part of your challenge will be even harder. By the time you reach shore of the correct island it should be about nightfall. Unpack and set up camp.

"Oh, and just a tip: You might want to make your camping place a secret from the other teams..."

"I hate that guy." Duncan muttered when Courtney had finished.

"I know baby but we're almost done." Courtney said.

"Baby?" Blake asked. This was the first time he'd caught wind of what was happening between his beloved daughter and a boy he'd place in the 'send to prison if eye contact is made between the two.' category.

"Um... no... I said..." Courtney said, her eyes pleading with Duncan to say something.

"She called me matey, ever since that challenge where Chris dressed up like a pirate I've hated being called mate or matey." Duncan supplied off of the top of his head.

"Thank you." Courtney mouthed.

Duncan nodded and smiled.

"Nice save there sonny." John said when he passed Duncan his paddled for a turn.

Duncan looked at his father innocently.

* * *

"Izzy, what's the map say?" Owen asked.

"Just follow Izzy's lead and we'll all be fine." Izzy said with a maniacal laugh.

"If Izzy says so." Owen said doubt fully.

* * *

When Courtney's and Duncan's canoe reached the island they immediately drug the canoe into the bushes and found a nice hiding spot up onto of a cliff.

Once Blake and John and both gone off to the bathroom Duncan grabbed Courtney. "You owe me for that little save back in the middle of the lake." Duncan said.

"I know." Courtney said, smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I was thinking of a kiss..." Duncan said.

"Really? Only one kiss?" Courtney asked.

"Well, maybe two... or thr-"

"Lets leave it at two for now." Courtney said and pulled him down to her level.

John watched the whole thing, amazed that this seemingly nice young girl would have feeling for his son. His juvenile delinquent of a son. John shook his head in disbelief before making a whole lot of noise before entering the camp. He found then on opposite sides of the clearing, acting if they'd been that way the entire time he and Blake had been gone.

* * *

"Izzy thinks this is a good spot to camp in." Izzy declared and looked down at the others below from her spot high up on a tree.

"If Izzy says so." Owen said and began climbing.

Later that night something shook the whole tree.

"What that weird shaking thing?" Izzy's dad asked, looking around.

"Oh no! Its treelanders! We won't let you take us alive!" Izzy screamed.

Moments later Chef and Frankie laughed in the signature way and took Izzy, Owen, and both of their fathers away, alive.

* * *

Courtney sighed and snuggled closer to the person sleeping next to her. She awoke with a start when she realized what she'd been doing.

Last night they'd decided since there were only three sleeping bags and four of them that they would open the sleeping bags up and us them as blankets rather than sleeping bad. The order they'd decided to sleep in had been; Courtney against one wall, Marcus, John, and then Duncan against the other wall. Courtney also remembered that as some point of the night Duncan had slithered around his and her father's feet in order to snuggled up next to her.

"Duncan! You have to get out of the tent before anyone else wakes up!" She whispered frantically.

"Okay Princess. I was hoping you'd have kept the pole out of your butt for a little while longer." He muttered and slithered out of the tent into the early morning sunshine.

Courtney followed a second or two later. "I'm hungry." She stared, staring at the empty food bag.

"I know darling, but all we have to do is make it a little further then we win and we can eat all the food in the world. Okay?" Duncan asked, squeezing Courtney's shoulder reassuringly.

"You two really are something else, I tell yah." John said, emerging from the tent. "Oh don't mind me. I've known about the two of you ever since I watched Duncan swagger up to me without his usual ugly sneer on his face."

Courtney glanced over at Duncan.

"Well, my sneer really makes my face look ugly... thats the way I designed it.... but I didn't want to look ugly in front of you... or your dad." Duncan finished quietly.

"Oh Duncan, that's so sweet of you." Courtney exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly.

"What's the meaning of this!" Blake yelled, emerging from the tent. "Get your hand off of my daughter you mangy, illbegotten,"

"We had better run now Pricness." Duncan said as Blake continued to scream.

Courtney smiled and nodded.

Hand in hand the ran towards the finish line...

* * *

Hoped you liked it. I know it was pretty cheessy towards the end, but it was pretty sweet.

Maybe I'll write what happens to Courtney and Duncan after her father finds out about them.

Review and tell me if I should.


	4. Note from the Author

**I finally wrote to sequle to this story, so read it please. **

**It's called SAVING COURTY: THE MADNESS OF IT ALL**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
